habiticafandomcom_nl-20200215-history
De Wees-Wilder
De Wees-Wilder is de vierde wereldbaas die geïntroduceerd is als onderdeel van het Lente-evenement 2016 op 1 april 2016. De gerelateerde wereldqueeste had dezelfde naam. Wereldbazen worden bevochten door alle actieve Habiticanen en krijgen schade door spelers op dezelfde manier als de gewone bazenqueeste-mechanieken. De deelnemende spelers krijgen nooit schade. Beschrijving Het feest begint zoals elk ander feest. De aperitieven zijn verrukkelijk, de muziek swingt de pan uit, en zelfs de dansende olifanten zijn een routine geworden. Habiticanen lachen en dartelen tussen de overvolle bloemrijke middenstukken, blij met de afleiding van hun minst favoriete taken, en de Aprilzot draait rond tussen hen in, gretig hier een amusant trukje en daar een slimme kronkel leverend. Wanneer de klok van Zwevenevel middernacht slaat, springt de Aprilzot op het podium om een speech te geven. "Vrienden! Vijanden! Tolerante kennissen! Leen mij uw oren." Het publiek grinnikt, dierenoren ontspruiten aan hun hoofd, en ze pronken met hun nieuwe accessoires. "Zoals jullie allemaal weten," ging de Zot verder, "houden mijn verwarrende illusies het gewoonlijk maar een enkele dag uit. Maar ik ben verheugd om met jullie mee te delen dat ik een betere manier heb gevonden die ons non-stop plezier zal bezorgen, zonder dat irritante gewicht van onze verantwoordelijkheden. Lieve Habiticanen, ontmoet mijn nieuwe magische vriend... De Wees-Wilder!" Lemoness wordt plotseling lijkblijk, en laat haar voorgerechtjes vallen. "Wacht! Vertrouw niet op--" Maar plotseling stromen er wolken mist de kamer binnen, schitterend en dik, en ze draaien rond de Aprilzot, samenkomend in wolkachtige veren en een uitgestrekte nek. De menigte staat met zijn mond vol tanden terwijl een monsterlijke vogel voor hen verschijnt, vleugels glinsterend met illusies. Het stoot een verschrikkelijke, krijsende lach uit. "Oh, het is al eeuwen geleden sinds een Habiticaan dom genoeg was om mij op te roepen! Hoe geweldig het voelt om eindelijk weer een tastbare vorm te hebben." Paniekerig zoemend ontvluchten de bijen van Zwevenevel de vliegende stad, die langzaam uit de lucht naar beneden zakt. Eén voor één verwelken de prachtige lentebloemen en verdwijnen ze. "Mijn liefste vrienden, waarom zo gealarmeerd?" jubelt de Wees-Wilder, met zijn vleugels slaand. "Je hoeft nu niet meer voor je beloningen te werken. Ik zal je gewoon alles geven waarnaar je verlangt!" Een regen van munten valt neer uit de hemel en hamert neer op de grond met brute kracht, en de menigte gilt het uit en zoekt een veilig heenkomen. "Is dit een grap?" roept Baconsaur, terwijl het goud ramen vernield en dakpannen verpulvert. PainterProphet duikt weg wanneer bliksemschichten boven zijn hoofd knetteren en mist de zon blokkeert. "Nee! Deze keer denk ik van niet!" Snel, Habiticanen, laat deze Wereldbaas ons niet afleiden van onze doelen! Blijf gefocust op de taken die je moet doen zodat we Zwevenevel kunnen redden -- en hopelijk, onszelf. Doel(en) Versla de Wees-Wilder en red Mistiflying. Mechanieken Alle actieve Habiticaspelers deden automatisch mee met deze queeste. Het was niet nodig om je aan te melden en je hoefde ook niet in een groep te zitten. De Wees-Wilder deed echter nooit schade aan spelers of hun bezittingen of statistieken. Spelers deden schade aan de Wees-Wilder door middel van de standaard baas-gevecht-mechanieken: voltooide dagelijkse taken, voltooide to-do's, positieve gewoontes, de krijgervaardigheid Wrede Slag en de Magiërvaardigheid Uiteenspatting van Vlammen. Gemiste dagelijkse taken zorgden er niet voor dat een speler schade kreeg door de baas(je kreeg nog wel schade van een groepsbaas en van je eigen dagelijkse taken), maar ze verhoogden de "Betoverende Slag"-balk van de Wees-Wilder. Als de "Betoverende Slag"-balk vol was zou de wereldbaas een NPC aanvallen. Alleen actieve Habitican werden gecontroleerd op gemiste dagelijkse taken. Betoverende Slag De Wees-Wilders eerste Betoverende Slag gebeurde op 8 april 2016 om ongeveer 11:27 uur Greenwich-tijd. De Wees-Wilder viel Alexander de Koopman aan, waarbij hij hem in bezit nam. Het volgende bericht verscheen in de Herberg: :De Wees-Wilder gebruikt BETOVERENDE SLAG! : Oh nee! Ondanks onze inspanningen, zijn we afgeleid door de charmante illusies van de Wees-Wilder en hebben vergeten een aantal van onze Dagelijkse Taken te doen! Met een kakelende kreet, slaat de stralende vogel zijn vleugels en brengt een zwerm van mist om Alex de Koopman. Wanneer de mist opklaart, is hij bezeten! "Neem wat gratis monsters!" roept hij opgewekt, en begint exploderende eieren en toverdranken te gooien naar vluchtende Habiticanen. Niet de meest gunstige manier van verkopen, om zeker te zijn. :Schiet op! Laten we geconcentreerd blijven op onze Dagelijkse Taken om dit monster te verslaan voordat het iemand anders bezit. De Wees-wilders twee Betoverende Slag gebeurde op 15 april 2016 om ongeveer 17:47 uur Greenwich-tijd. De Wees-Wilder viel Matt de Dierenmeester aan. Dit bericht verscheen in de Herberg: :De Wees-Wilder gebruikt BETOVERENDE SLAG! : Ahh!!! Eens te meer heeft de Wees-Wilder ons verblind in het verwaarlozen van onze Dagelijkse Taken, en nu heeft het Matt de Dierenmeester aangevallen! Met een werveling van mist, transformeert Matt in een angstaanjagend gevleugeld wezen, en al de huisdieren en rijdieren huilen jammerlijk in hun stallen. Snel, blijf geconcentreerd op je taken en versla deze lafhartige afleiding! De Wees-Wilders derde Betoverende Slag gebeurde op 23 april 2016 om ongeveer 2:48 uur Greenwich-tijd. De Wees-Wilde viel Bailey de Stadsomroeper aan. Dit bericht verscheen in de Herberg: :De Wees-Wilder gebruikt BETOVERENDE SLAG! : Kijk uit! In het midden van zijn nieuwrapportage, is Bailey de Stadsomroeper bezeten door de Wees-Wilder! Ze laat een duistere, niet-informatieve krijs vrij als ze de lucht in stijgt. Hoe weten we nu wat er aan de hand is? :Geef niet op... we zijn zo dichtbij in het verslaan van deze lastige vogel voor eens en altijd! Nederlaag De volgende mededeling werd op 27 april 2016 gepost in de Herberg: :De Wees-Wilder Wereldbaas is Verslagen! :We hebben het gedaan! De Wees-Wilder stoot een huilende schreeuw uit wanneer hij in de lucht kronkelt, veren verliezend alsof het regen was. Langzaamaan verandert hij in een wolk glinsterende mist. Zodra de opnieuw tevoorschijn gekomen zon door de mist schijnt, brandt die weg, de menselijke hoestende vormen onthullend van Bailey, Matt, Alex... En de Aprilzot zelf. :Mistiflying is gered! :De Aprilzot schaamt zich genoeg om een beetje schaapachtig te kijken. "Oh, hm," zegt hij, "ik was misschien een beetje... te enthousiast." :De menigte mompelt. Doorweekte bloemen spoelen aan op de stoep. Ergens in de verte stort een dak in met een spectaculaire plons. :"Ehm, yep," zegt de Aprilzot. "Dat ehm. Wat ik wilde zeggen was... Het spijt me verschrikkelijk." Hij slaakt een zucht. "Ik neem aan dat het niet allemaal maar altijd leuk kan zijn. Het zal wel geen zeer doen om af en toe te focussen. Misschien zal ik zelfs een voorsprong krijgen bij de grappen van volgend jaar." :Redphoenix hoest veelbetekenend. :"Ik bedoel, een voorsprong op de lenteschoonmaak dit jaar!" zegt de Aprilzot. "Vrees niet, ik zal Habit Stad in geen tijd in topvorm hebben. Gelukkig is er niemand beter in met twee dweilen tegelijk werken dan ik." :Aangemoedigd start de fanfare op. :Het duurt niet al te lang voordat alles weer normaal is in Habit Stad. Plus, nu dat de Wees-Wilder verdampt is, gaan de bijen van Zwevenevel weer druk aan het werk, en weldra bloeien de bloemen en de stad zweeft opnieuw. :Terwijl Habiticanen met de zachte magische bijen knuffelen, lichten de ogen van de Aprilzot op. "Oho, ik heb een idee! Waarom houden jullie niet allemaal enkele van deze zachte Bij Huisdieren en Rijdieren? Het is een geschenk dat perfect de balans tussen hard werk en zoete beloningen weet te symboliseren, als ik dan toch helemaal saai en allegorisch met jullie ga omgaan." Hij knipoogt. "Daarnaast hebben ze geen angels! Op mijn eer als zot." Queestebeloningen Toen de Wees-Wilder was verslagen ontvingen alle Habiticanen een stuk voedsel voor elk huisdierras (10 in totaal). Iedereen ontving ook de "Redder van Mistiflying"-prestatie (hieronder weergegeven) en een Magische Bijenhuisdier en -rijdier (ook hieronder weergegeven). "Redder van Mistiflying"-Badge: Heeft geholpen de Wees-Wilder te verslaan tijdens het lente-evenement 2016! Phobia Protection Extensie Voor spelers die een bijenfobie hebben en liever geen bijen zien tijdens het spelen is er de Phobia Protection Extensie. Tips * Tijdens de wereldqueeste konden spelers gewoon deelnemen aan groepsqueestes (zowel bazenqueestes als Verzamelqueestes). * Uitrusten in de Herberg voorkwam dat de onvoltooide dagelijkse taken van een speler de "Betoverende Slag"-balk verhoogde. *De Data-Weergave-Tool gaf de status van de Wees-Wilder in meer details weer en ook hoeveel schade de speler heeft gedaan aan de Wees-Wilder, onder de queestevooruitgang-link. en:The Be-Wilder Categorie:Wereld evenementen Categorie:Queestes